The Plan
by MikasaAckerman104
Summary: Hi! This is my first posted fanfiction ever! I really hope you guys all really like it, and comment if you think I can do anything better. Set after a failed coup pulled on the king, and blamed on the old Military Police Commander. Someone plans to get back at someone else for what they did to the old commander. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Mikasa Ackerman, Captain Levi, and Commander Erwin Smith all sat in a carriage driven by Military Police, heading to Wall Sina.

"Now, listen, you two. When we get there, you must be patient. Don't overreact when they tell you the news." Commander Erwin said, looking at the two raven haired people across from him in the carriage. They both set their cold eyes on Erwin, and he felt like they were both looking straight through him. Mikasa Ackerman actually scared him more than Levi did. After years of knowing him, Erwin felt that Levi was like an open book to him now. The cold glares Levi usually gave others no longer scared him, but Mikasa's glares, on the other hand, terrified him. She rarely even talked, and when she did, it was accompanied with a look that made even Erwin's blood run cold. She also did things in battle that terrified him more than Titans do.

"What exactly are we going to Wall Sina for?" Mikasa asked her Commander. Her gaze was bone chilling as ever while Erwin stared out the window.

"It's classified until we get there." he said, not meeting her gaze.

"Why isn't the Garrison or the Military Police dealing with it, then?"

"That fact has been withheld from myself. That leads me to think it is classified." Erwin said. He wasn't sure what she said next, but Erwin was sure that he heard, 'military pigs'. "Just what have you had to live through?" Erwin asked her, wondering why any sixteen year old girl would be able to give looks like she could if she didn't have a long and nightmarish past.

"I believe you have my file and could read it if you wish to know." she bit back In truth, Erwin never read anyone's files, wishing to give them a fresh start in his military corps and not learn of their pasts until they were ready to tell anyone.

"Just suck it up shitty brat." Levi snapped.

Mikasa straightened her already ramrod straight back even more, a look of sadness momentarily gracing her exotic face. "I should tell you part of it. If only to get you both to shut up about it." she muttered. Her gaze dropped the temperature in the carriage by at least ten degrees.

"Why not all of it?" Captain Levi asked her.

"I'm not ready for that." she replied.

_This brat isn't going to be easy to persuaded into telling us her whole story._ Levi thought.

"I was nine when it all started. We were expecting Dr. Jaegar to come that day, but five men came knocking on our door instead. When my father opened it, they didn't hesitate to stab him. My mother grabbed her pair of sewing scissors and charged at them, but one of the men panicked and hit her with his ax, killing her instantly. I don't remember much, but the next thing I knew, I was brought to a cabin. I was able to kill three of them, but the other two tied me down to a chair. They told me I was worth a lot of money, so they let me live. And they were right. I was worth a lot of money in the Underground. I was thrown into a small room after being branded with the mark of the man, who now owned me. I was there for many months, until I managed to escape, seeking shelter by a near by inn. The Garrison were getting ready to infiltrate the Underground and I was curious, and hungry enough, to come into their camp. They pitied me, giving me a meal, until one of them noticed the mark on my neck. They took me into their custody, ending my nightmare, and putting me into the custody of the Jaegers. I lived with them for a year until Shingashia fell and joined the military afterwords." she finished and stared out the window again."

"Well, shit... That's pretty shitty." Levi muttered. "Is that all?"

Mikasa nodded, but Levi and Erwin knew there was more to the story, but they didn't press her for the rest.

* * *

The carriage stopped at a large castle, where there was a man waiting for them on the front steps. "Ah, Maxwell. Has the meeting already started?" Commander Erwin asked.

"No, the king has insisted that he have you all at the party." Maxwell replied.

"What the hell was his reasoning behind that?" Captain Levi asked.

"He was drunk at the time and kept roaring about wanting the 'Oriental soldier girl', as he put it, at his party. Then he roared, 'I want the last Oriental at my party! Make sure she is there and make sure I see her!' Even Thomas Zachley, the new Military Police commander, couldn't convince him that she needed to be at the meeting. So, the meeting has been postponed until the king sees her and is satisfied." Maxwell explained, leading them into the castle. "You did bring her right?" he asked, looking at the Commander and Captain.

"Yeah, she's standing behind Erwin." Levi said. Mikasa was indeed standing behind her Commander. She was easily concealed behind him, and they all wondered if she liked it that way.

"Oh! She is an exotic beauty! Miss, you are extremely beautiful!" Maxwell exclaimed, looking at Mikasa. She stiffened, memories flooding her, hands reaching for swords at her side.

"Ackerman." Levi warned, and her hands dropped back down to her sides.

"Is that her?" a woman, in a maid's uniform, asked.

"Yes." Maxwell said.

"What I would give up to look like that!" Hanna exclaimed. Mikasa wondered what she would give up and if she would really give up anything. If only she knew what Mikasa had gone through because of her looks.

"Hanna, will you stop fooling around and take her upstairs to get ready for the party already?" Maxwell demanded starting to hold up shades of blue ties up to Erwin and Levi's faces. Mikasa went quietly with Hanna, radiating the aura of a murderer.

* * *

She was escorted upstairs and down a long hallway. There were maids in a large room, and they all loved coming over to see Mikasa after they finished the hair of the rich women they were waiting on. The rich women did not look happy about her maids going off to look at the girl wearing a 3DMD.

"Why are you all fussing over the girl in a soldier costume?" one of them asked.

"What do you mean, 'soldier costume'?" asked a different rich woman.

"She's just one of the girls His Majesty has for his pleasure." the rich woman said.

"She's a real soldier."

"Whatever. The buckled straps and that 3DMD are really ugly." she said. Mikasa didn't care if they thought her gear was ugly. It was part of her job, and she used it to protect their lives. Hanna opened her mouth to speak when fancy women came running into the room, screaming.

"What is it, madam?"a maid asked.

"Titans! Coming towards the balcony!" one of the woman said, in hysterics. Mikasa ran out onto the balcony followed by almost everyone in the room.

* * *

A/N: PM me for any questions you've got for any of my stories. R&R is very much appreciated!

Thanks to my beta, sweetpeaaa, for working on this chapter! She's been a really big help. I've got no set schedule for updating, but I'll try to update in a timely fashion.


	2. Chapter Two

The sight of Titans truly coming at the balcony greeted all the women coming out onto it.

"It's true! Titans are coming!" one of the maids exclaimed, sounding hysterical. Mikasa checked her gas gauges.

"Ackerman! You have permission to engage!" Commander Erwin yelled from the balcony above her.

"Yes, sir." she said, clicking on blades before jumping off the balcony.

"You're going to get her killed!" Hanna shouted at him.

"She's fine." was the reply, and everyone looked ahead to watch her. The women were all unsure of his claims, and they watched her start to fight.

"Honestly, who let's women into the military? I personally wouldn't want all the hassle it takes to train them." said a rich woman.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Look at her. I've seen other women soldiers. They're never really any good. She's really good. Imagine all the training it took to get her like that."

"Three years as a trainee. I wonder what trainee corps she was part of." a maid informed her.

"How do you know that?"

"My brother, Thomas Wagner, was a part of the 104th Training Corps. I haven't heard from him in a while though." the maid smiled.

Those weren't real Titans. Mikasa thought, landing on the ground.

* * *

Mikasa chose a black strapless ball gown and a black jacket. Not an inch of her legs would show in it, thus hiding her 3DMD that she insisted she wear under whatever dress that was picked. Mikasa unbuttoned the top couple of buttons, in a dressing room, on her uniform shirt before pulling that down and tucking it into the tight bodice of the dress. She was sitting in a chair staring at a window as people bustled around her, making comments.

"If you make one more comment about my looks, I'll stab all of you." She bit back, the same memories, of dirty men from her youth, flooding her. Mikasa had been forced to wear make-up, and have her hair done. She sighed, already hating being dressed up. Each comment brought back painful memories, ones that made her want nothing more than to pull out her swords and slash out more Titans, again.

_Even if they weren't real Titans._She thought, _who makes fake Titans?_

Whoever made the ones you just fought. A nagging voice in the back of her mind told her.

* * *

Erwin and Levi were at the base of the stairs in the midst of a party, waiting for their third team member to arrive. Their fourth team member was coming separately from them, and both men knew the other person had stopped to investigate the steaming corpses in front of the castle.

"Levi, have you seen Ackerman anywhere?" Erwin asked him quietly.

"No." Levi replied, looking at party guests.

"Commander Erwin! Captain Levi! How nice to see you here!" a fat man exclaimed in a boisterous, slightly drunk voice. It was the man of the hour, the king. "How have you two been?" the king asked, coming closer to them.

"Your Majesty." they replied in unison, bowing slightly.

"It is very nice to see you in good health." the king proclaimed, not waiting to hear their response, "now, where is that Oriental girl you brought with you?" He eagerly looked around.

"It is very nice to see you in good health, as well, Your Majesty." Erwin deadpanned, sincerely hoping Mikasa would appear soon.

"Yes, yes, where is the Oriental?" the king was starting to become impatient, and everyone around him knew it, as they all started to back away from him.

"We had last seen her heading off for the toilet." Levi said, lying through his teeth.

"I have heard many stories about her, Erwin. I wish to confirm them myself. Now, where is she?" he asked.

"Your Majesty, perhaps I could bring you another glass of wine." Erwin offered.

"I wish-" the king started.

"How nice to see you in good health, my king." Mikasa deadpanned, appearing out of nowhere. Erwin and Levi looked at her. The bodice of her dress hugged her body, and the bottom flared out; possibly concealing something. If it had been any of Erwin's other female soldiers, he wouldn't have been concerned. But this was Ackerman. Who knew what she had up her sleeve, or, rather under her dress.

"Mikasa Ackerman! How nice to see you!" the king exclaimed, kissing her hand. She stiffened up and a look of disgust crossed her face. Erwin hoped as hard as they could that Mikasa would not harm the king.

"Ackerman." Levi warned.

"Understood." she said quietly, her calm façade taking over her face as the king straightened up.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance, Miss Ackerman?" the king asked, not waiting for an answer before pulling Mikasa onto the dance floor.

"We should probably monitor her. Make sure she she doesn't harm the king in any way." Erwin said.

"No need. No Jeager, no Ackerman needing supervision." Levi said, grabbing a glass of wine.

"As much as I hate to do this, Your Majesty, but I must ask everyone to head for the meeting." a man in Military Police attire said, addressing the crowd. Mikasa was out of the king's grip in one second flat, curtsying to him before hurrying away from him. The Scouting Legion trio was the last to arrive at the meeting room.

* * *

"What's with the fancy attire, Commander?" asked an important looking man.

"His Majesty requested we dress appropriately for the party."

. Mikasa stood in the doorway, pulling out all of the hair pins in her hair. She took off the black jacket she was wearing, careful to cover up something on her collarbone, before starting to unlace her dress.

"Ackerman! What are you doing?" Levi yelled at her, as everyone in the room averted their eyes.

"Getting rid of the dress." she said calmly. The men all heard fabric hitting the wall, and then metal snapping back into place.

"You can all look." Mikasa informed them, sliding into her seat between Levi and Erwin. They all glanced at her, pulling on her cropped Wings of Freedom jacket before fastening her green cloak over it.

"Ackerman, did you hide your 3DMD under you dress?" Erwin asked her, "and how did you fill up on fresh gas and blades?"

"I was prepared for anything, sir." she said, staring straight ahead with cold onyx eyes.

"On that note, thank you all for coming to this meeting. My name is Thomas Zachley; I am the new Commander of the Military Police Brigade. As Titan activity has decreased, we have been finding out about newer bigger problems to our population that call for our attention more than Titans, at the moment. This bigger threat is called, human trafficking." Thomas Zachley said. Levi and Erwin both felt Mikasa stiffen up between them, before they both knitted their eyebrows together. Titan activity had not decreased. They both wondered who Zachley was trying to kid.

"These photographs are of some women and children found in an alley in Wall Sina." he said, passing around a large folder. Each soldier looked through the photographs, appalled looks and horror coming across their faces. Mikasa passed on the folder when it was her turn.

"Miss Ackerman, you should look at the photographs. You need to know what women and children are having done to them." Zachley said, noticing how she had quickly handed the folder off to Levi.

"No, I don't." she said.

"At least look at one." he said, pulling out a thick folder. He handed it to her.

"No, I really don't want to see these." she said, looking at the name on the folder.

"You have to see what they do to people. Just look at the pictures. That's an order." he said, and Mikasa hesitantly opened the file.

* * *

She is a pale, dark haired ghost clad in a decorative robe that slouches down her shoulders, revealing far more than it hides. She stares straight ahead, her face expressionless and her eyes—exotic, strange onyx eyes that are gently tilted at the corners —are so very flat...so very dead. She's slim to the point of malnutrition, all angles and awkward limbs. She has a curtain of black hair that hangs in a greasy tangle over her miniscule breasts.

Mikasa looks at the next photo, following the order she was given. The same eyes greet her on the next photo, clouded hues resembling lifeless shells, neither comforting or simmering with any traces of color in them. Completely devoid from any sorts of emotion or value in the depths. Raven hair is tousled into exhausting knots, while her physique is abnormally thin to bear fit of a typical girl her age. Apparent bones are protruding from her body, mostly covered in bruises and open wounds, that are from whipping and constant abuse, in regards to how fresh they are. In the next picture she stares. Blank and vacant.

Her statue-still form and it is noticed for the first time the way her fingers are curled into the folds of her robe, clenched so hard that they think her knuckles are going to bust through. Mikasa's eyes follow the curve of the girl's too-thin leg, in the next picture, to the manacle clasped around her ankle. It's so tight that it has dug into her flesh and the area around it is bright red, infected and looks like rotted meat. Her head is bowed in the next photo, long, dark hair parted shows a scale and claw. A tattoo. The dragon as belonged to one of the underground gangs that ran much of the city. It marked her as property. She is still skin and bone and bruises in the next picture. The terror on her face breaks Mikasa's heart.

Zachley hands her a photo. Mikasa took one glance at the photo and then could no longer focus. The room faded away, and she was all alone. In the dark. Mikasa was cold. Shaking. Scared. Mama? Papa? Blood. Screams. Pain. So much pain. There was so much pain. Suffocating. She can't breathe. Hands on her throat. Holding her down. "Be a good girl..."Make it stop. Please. Help. Help me. Help.

"Ackerman?" Erwin asked her, noticing the obvious distress coming over her face. Her knees gave way.

Mikasa sat down before she could hit the floor, glaring at Zachley.

"What the hell was the purpose of that? I don't like it when others mentally destroy my team." Levi snapped Zachley.

"What happened?" Hanji asked, coming into the room.

"Nice timing, shitty four eyes." Levi said.

"What happened?" Hanji repeated, observing Mikasa in her chair.

"This." Erwin said, holding up a picture.

"Isn't that-?"

"Yeah. What's her name?"

"Mikasa Ackerman, isn't it?" Zachley asked, still not getting the point of saying her name.

"Now read the name of the little girl that all these pictures are of." Hanji said, sliding the folder across the table. The eyes of Zachley widened once he saw the name on the folder. He was silent. "Mikasa Ackerman." he whispered, his fingers running over the name written on the folder.

"What about the plan, sir?" asked a Military Police man.

"Everyone in this room has a specific part of my master plan that I have devised." Zachley managed, seeming to forget the whole scene that took place.

"Your whole plan is about capturing human traffickers right?" Erwin asked.

"Yes." the reply was unsure about what was going to happen next.

"If it's one mission, why do you have a master plan?"

"There's lots of different parts to it."

"Why?" Hanji asked out of curiosity.

"The plan is very complex." Zachley cleared his throat and looked around. Everyone was silent and staring at him. He cleared his throat again, and looked around. They were still looking at him. After a couple of minutes, he started to explain most of his plan.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks to sweatpeaaa, for beta-ing this chapter as well! R&R is appreciated and I'll answer any questions anybody might have on anything about anything I've written. See you all next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

Everyone left an hour later, knowing the plan. Hanji and Mikasa shared one of the rooms in the castle, while Erwin and Levi shared the other.

"What do you really think of the plan, Mikasa?" Hanji asked her.

"A plan is a plan." Mikasa said.

"Sure you think of it that way." was said just as someone knocked on their door.

"Yes?"

"The king wishes you to take a bath." the servant said.

"Come on. The king is ordering us to take a bath." she said to Mikasa. The girl wordlessly got up and followed Hanji out of their room.

* * *

"Honestly, why do we always have to do this?" Hanji asked Mikasa as they both wrapped themselves in towels.

"It is nice timing though. Gives us a chance to talk in private." Erwin said, him and Levi coming into the changing room. Both wore only slightly breezy towels around their waists.

"What are you two doing? This is the girl's side of the bath!" Hanji exclaimed, and Mikasa's hands covered her collarbone.

"We need to talk and nobody would think us to be in here." Erwin said. Hanji ceded defeat and followed everyone else into the bath water.

"Since we need to talk, what are we talking about?" Hanji asked, getting into the bath water.

"Zachley's plan."

"So we're not going to follow it?"

"Of course we are. We were called down for this meeting and mission specifically. They can't do this plan without Ackerman."

"Why can't somebody else be sold?"

"Because no one is worth as much as she is. You're worth only 1,000 dollars. Levi and I are only worth 10,000 dollars."

"Why are you guys worth than me?" both of them looked at Levi.

"I don't know. I wasn't a human trafficker. I don't know why men are worth more than women." he said, shrugging.

"For the female customers." Mikasa informed them in her calm voice, "While the husband is busy, most women go for a man. They are much harder to capture than women."

"We'll have to figure out what my part of the plan is."

"Zachley did give you a part. You have the same part we do We're not selling you."

"I could be sold with Mikasa and protect her-"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Hanji asked Mikasa.

"You're not going to be bought or sold." she said.

"Why not? I've heard they do all sorts of things to you after they buy you!" Hanji exclaimed, looking at Mikasa.

"They do. They just won't ever do them to you."

"What's so bad that you've decided that I can't go with you?"

"They strip you of your clothes and shove their own filthy clothes on you. They brand you with their own mark, and color it in with their own specific colored ink. Then they take you and throw you in a room, there are smells in there that you hope you never smell again. The only things in the room are a bed and some chairs and a table. They cuff your ankle to a bed with a metal cuff that digs into your flesh and burns after the first week. The stinging flesh is infected a while after it, and the chain on the cuff is no better. They drug you so that you won't fight back, and the drugs they use sting your throat and burn your eyes. The men get a bottle of whiskey, before they notice you in the corner, trying to avoid what comes next. For the ones who don't comply, they don't feed you and then beat you after the customer leaves. They know how to break anyone in under a week. That, Hanji, is what they do to you, and why you aren't going because the mark never goes away. It stays forever to remind you that you still do belong to that man, and you will never truly be free because that mark will stay there, as an ugly reminder of everything." Mikasa deadpanned, unaware of the looks of horror coming across Erwin and Hanji's face.

"Where does the mark go?" Hanji squeaked, slightly afraid to ask. Mikasa dropped her hands back down to her side, uncovering the blue sea serpent on her collarbone, the color vibrant on her skin. Erwin and Levi said nothing, merely leaving the bath. Hanji turned around cheerfully to an empty bath.

* * *

"What are you doing, Mikasa?" Hanji asked, coming into the changing room.

"I did not wish to continue taking a bath." Mikasa finished changing.

"I guess I'll see you back in the room." She left the room.

"I bet she's terrified of going back." Erwin said, standing next to Hanji.

"Erwin! I don't have a shirt on!" she hissed, covering up her chest.

"I'm not looking. Back to my question."

"I don't know. You and Levi are like an open book to me, and yet I can't tell what emotions are running through her head. She's the only person I've ever met that I can't read like a book." she shrugged on a shirt.

"Really? Do you think she'll tell you what she's thinking?" he asked her. "No. The only person I've seen her show a drop of emotion around is Eren. Occasionally around Armin to. "Hanji paused, "even Titans are easier to read than her."

"I could just force her into telling me what she's thinking." Levi said, from the doorway.

"No. You're not going to torture her into telling you what she's thinking." He earned a 'tch' from Levi.

"I'll tell you if she shows anything at all." Hanji said, leaving the room.

* * *

Hanji chatted to Mikasa the whole time she was getting ready for bed, but it proved fruitless. Mikasa was not going to talk back.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Hanji whispered to Levi and Erwin, in their room. They were all listening to hear if Mikasa made any noise.

"It seems she has better control of her emotions than you do, Levi." Erwin said, earning another 'tch' from Levi.

"She's not going to tell us what feeling. At all. We'll just have to continue on with the plan-" Hanji was cut off by the largest noise any of them had ever heard Mikasa utter.

"What's wrong?" Hanji asked, zooming back into her room. Mikasa's whole face was a mask of terror. She took a deep breath at Hanji's voice, closed her eyes, and when she'd opened them, her face had removed the mask of terror.

"Nothing." Mikasa laid back down.

"All right." Hanji went back next door.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare" Hanji sat down, "she is terrified of going back."

"Not necessarily. Ackerman has nightmares all the time." Levi said.

"How do you know this?"

"She's in my squad. Ackerman had nightmares all the time. Almost every night. The first time we found this out, was when the boys woke up to find Ackerman in Jeager's bed. We all gave them a bad time about it. Arlert was the only one unfazed by it. We were all thinking bad things until Arlert pointed out that they used to share a bed all the time until he said they used to share a bed all the time as kids, when one of them had a nightmare."

"Well that was pointless. This tells us nothing." Erwin sighed.

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

A/N: R&R is very much liked and appreciated!


End file.
